Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device and controlling method thereof.
Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. In particular, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mounted terminals. Recently, functions of a mobile terminal tend to be diversified. For instance, the diversified functions include a function of data and audio communication, a function of photographing and recording a video through a camera, a function of audio recording, a function of music file play through a speaker system, a function of outputting image or video through a display unit, and the like. A prescribed terminal is further equipped with an electronic game play function or performs a multimedia player function. Particularly, a recent mobile terminal can receive multicast signals for providing visual contents such as a broadcast, a video, a television program and the like.
As functions of the terminal are becoming diversified, the terminal tends to be implemented as a multimedia player provided with complex functions such as photographing of photos or videos, playback of music or video files, game play, broadcast reception and the like for example.
Meanwhile, a terminal can display an analog watch screen or a digital watch screen. A user may prefer the analog watch screen in aspect of design of terminal UI. However, in order to check necessary information, the digital watch screen may be more convenient than the analog watch screen. Thus, the demand for a technology of switching the analog watch screen and the digital watch screen to each other quickly and conveniently is increasingly rising.